Second Chances
by Durotos
Summary: Newly revised and improved. Hermione and Draco get stuck as partners for a potions project. Will they ever learn to work together, or do old habits die hard? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

It was a considerably chilly evening, and it was even colder down in the dungeons. A young man sat quietly in an armchair in font of the fireplace. His silvery blond hair fell into his grey eyes as he frantically scribbled on a piece of parchment.

The room was empty, and not another soul was in sight. Nothing could be heard other than the scribbling of the quill on the parchment scroll and the constant ticking of the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. The young man looked up as he heard the door open. Two classmates of the same age tromped into the room. Both boys were at least a foot taller than the young man at the chair, and they rather resembled gorillas. The pair walked to the armchair and peered over their friend's shoulder.

"There you two buffoons are!" The blond looked up and smiled at them, as by way of greeting.

"Hey," one said, still gnawing on a turkey leg, "You know, you missed the feast."

The young man scowled. "I know. Do you really think that I would waste my time listening to Dumbledore go on and on about the famous Harry Potter?! _Oh, Harry Potter! You are the greatest! However would we all get along without you?! You're soooo wonderful!_" he raised his voice in a mocking tone.

His two cohorts snorted foolishly as the door once again opened, allowing more Slytherins to come into the common room. A young woman approached him, trying her best to hide a frown.

"Draco, you weren't at the feast, were you?" She looked at her friend in a concerned manner.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel like it."

Pansy frowned. "That's not like you. I thought that you of all people would be there, ready with an elaborate prank to make Potter look like the dimwit he is."

Draco forced a small smile. "I've been busy."

The girl peered over his shoulder. "Ancient Runes?! You were doing homework instead of going to the feast?!" she looked hurt, and completely baffled.

Malfoy frowned, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. "My… my grades are dropping," he admitted, blushing.

"Why?"

The young man bent back over his papers. "Dunno."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just not acting yourself is all. There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Maybe if we went, it would help you loosen up a little." She slid her arms around his neck. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll go," Draco gave in, "But you really don't need to worry. Really."

Pansy forced a smile on her face. "Alright."

Malfoy rolled up his scrolls and put the cap on his inkwell, standing up.

"Draco, you dropped your prefect badge." She hastily picked it up and placed it in his empty hand, closing his fingers over it. "You sure you're alright?" She looked up into his grey eyes sadly.

"I'm fine," he said curtly, heading toward the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Snape wanted me to pick up a book for him in the library," he slammed he heavy wooden door behind him.

He was but a few steps out when a breeze flew past him. Malfoy stepped on the invisibility cloak, pulling it clear off the head of the user.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" His lips curled into a smile. "Sneaking out, are we? Isn't it a little early for that? Surely you'd be smart enough to go out when it's darker and less noticeable, eh, Potter?"

His rival glared at him. "At least I have better things to do than stroll down the corridors, acting all high and mighty with my _Prefect Badge_."

Malfoy smirked. "Jealous, eh? Well, it's better than strolling down the corridors, acting all high and mighty with my _hideous scar_!"

"Not so brave without your bodyguards, are you, Malfoy?" Harry ventured.

Draco managed a sour smile. "And where are yours, Potter? That shabby Weasley kid and that filthy mudblood? Pathetic!"

His stomach went sour as he saw the pair appear behind Harry, entering from the corridor. Ron's face was about as red as his hair.

"What did you just call her?!"

"A mudblood. Muuuudbloood," Malfoy leered at Ron.

Ron's hand shot for his wand, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

"Last time my wand was broken!"

"Look, this is a problem between him and me," Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at the young man across from her.

Ron looked at her, dumbstruck. "But he'll-"

"Beat the snot out of me?! Honestly, Ron, I think I can take care of myself."

"She obviously studies her spells long enough; she lives in the library," Malfoy smirked. "But then again, that doesn't really mean that she knows how to use them properly."

"I… I know perfectly well what I am doing," Hermione retorted, standing so close to her enemy that they were inches apart. She glared coldly into his eyes. "I have better things to do than waste my time fighting with you!"

Draco's eyes traced to the glittering Gryffindor prefect badge on her chest. "Very well." She looked funny standing there, glaring up at him with her eyebrows furled. Her eyes were brown. She stepped backward one pace, keeping strict eye contact.

"I hope you choke on your own bile," she said bitterly.

"Physically impossible," Malfoy said in smart-alecky tone, beaming at Hermione. "I thought you of all people would know that."

Hermione scowled at him while she walked away with her friends. Malfoy grinned triumphantly. Another victory.

--

That evening Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, watching Crabbe and Goyle play wizard's chess, still surprised they understood how to play. They were saying something about a new album out by The Weird Sisters and how they hoped to pick up a copy at Hogsmeade this weekend. Malfoy's stomach churned. This weekend…

Pansy Parkinson trudged into the room and took a seat against Draco's legs. "That stupid imbecile!" She flipped open her bag and poured a cascade of books onto her lap. "I found a quill on the floor and started using it in History of Magic when I realized it's one of those bloody Weasley trick quills. Now I have to rewrite everything!" She looked up at Malfoy. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Pansy scowled. "Honestly. Something is up with you. What is it?"

Draco frowned at her, annoyed. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you keep saying that!"

She looked up at him, clearly hurt by this. "Are you worried about your father?" she asked softly.

Malfoy used that as an excuse and nodded his head.

"I understand. You probably want to just go to bed now." She kissed his cheek. He felt no emotion. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thanks," he muttered, heading to the dormitories absentmindedly.

--

He lie in his four poster bed, staring up at the ceiling. What _was _wrong with him? His mind swam with the events of the day. His grades were dropping drastically, and he didn't feel like being near Crabbe and Goyle. Harassing Potter wasn't entertaining him as much as it used to. He no longer had feelings for Pansy, and it seemed as if he couldn't get away from her. Nothing in his life seemed right, and he didn't know why.

Draco grew restless lying there, waiting for sleep to come, knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't. He sat up slowly. At least there was someone who he knew he could talk to.

Malfoy reached into his trunk and pulled out a bottle of invisible ink. He poured it into a spray bottle and spritzed it over his body. He tucked the rest into his pocket and headed for the second floor, completely invisible.

The Grand Staircase was especially difficult to tread, for he saw Nearly Headless Nick hovering near the first story. Knowing that ghosts could see right through the invisible ink, he hid behind a suit of armor and waited for him to go on his way. Once he reached his destination, he looked about him cautiously. No one was around in the hallways, so he quickly opened the large creaking door, knowing it was wearing off already.

"Draco?" An echoing voice called his name.

He stepped into the room and trudged across the flooded floor. "Hello, Myrtle."

"Why are you here so late?" the ghost looked at him imploringly as she overturned a bucket for him to sit upon.

"I came to see you," Draco answered, and the ghost blushed slightly.

"You know, you're my only guest," Myrtle said softly, gently swishing across the wet stone floor. "No one comes up here anymore. Not even any girls."

Draco managed a small smile. "Then I guess I'm alright coming up here, then, right?"

Myrtle giggled. "I guess so. All I've ever wanted was someone that I could talk to," she drifted off, looking at the row of sinks across the wall. She glanced in the mirror. "This is where the eyes were. The eyes that killed me…"

"The basilisk," Draco remembered.

"Yes. Perfectly horrible creature," she beamed.

"Myrtle?"

"Yes?"

"You died… I mean, of course you died, but… I mean, the real reason you died was because… no one understood you…"

Myrtle paused. "I suppose you're right. If I weren't hiding in that stall crying about how Olive Hornby teased me about my glasses, I suppose I would still be alive… I've always wondered what it would be like to be an adult. I mean, I always wanted to have a family of my own, and a husband, and…" her voice faded into nothing. "But I guess I'll never know… People don't understand you either, do they?"

Malfoy nodded. "Myrtle, I have a confession to make. I don't… I really don't know if I… should be where I am right now."

Myrtle hid a smile. "Well, this _is _the girls' bathroom."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that. I mean, like where I am in life. You know who I am? I am not who I pretend to be."

The ghost looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

The young man frowned. "I don't know. I'm halfway through my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I don't even know who I am. Every day I find more and more differences between me and my friends, and it makes me wonder, you know? My father keeps on saying that the moment I finish my schooling here, I am to join the Death Eaters. I really don't know if I want to do that anymore, not that I had the choice to begin with. You know, he's the one who really killed you…"

"Who?"

"Voldemort. He went to school with you and opened the Chamber of Secrets, and the basilisk was in there. I don't know if I could work for someone who has killed one of my friends."

Myrtle was touched, but kept her wits about her. "But if I hadn't died, do you really think we would've met?"

"You still had a whole life to live," Malfoy responded softly.

Once again, the ghost was flattered. "No one's ever said that to me before," she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"And can anyone tell me what the proper formula for the ratio of robins' eggs to blackberry juice used in the _Provelio Prevatis _potion?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet. The exasperated Snape scouted the room for any other students, ignoring her, but the girl began waving her arm about impatiently.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The weight of the bird divided by the number of eggs is equal to the ratio of robins' eggs to blackberry juice."

"Very good." He did not sound at all impressed.

Draco swung his feet, which were a couple inches off of the ground due to the tall stools on which the students were perched. He glanced over at his rivals, all three sitting there at the same table. Hermione's hair was tame today. It was a surprising feat, as it usually seemed to have a mind of its own. Draco observed her. Hermione didn't seem to have any angry expressions on her face from the night before. She was hastily making notes, totally unaware of him watching her. He had to admit, there was something admirable in her determination to do her best.

Crabbe poked him harshly in the shoulder with his wand. Draco spun toward him, startled.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you big oaf?!"

The entire class turned their eyes to him. Even Snape looked surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Snape cocked an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell _did _Mr. Crabbe do to you?"

Draco stared at his professor, shocked as he heard his classmates snicker. He had always been Snape's favorite. Why was he turning on him?! And had it suddenly turned very warm in the cold dungeon?

"Please forgive me, Sir," Draco said humbly, bowing his head, "It won't happen again."

"I should think not."

A flash of anger surged through Draco's body as he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wearing smirks. But he knew that now wasn't the right time. He'd have to get back at them later.

"Now, class, we are going to be starting a new project. We will be making the _Warkem Tallis_ potion, an elixir used mainly in first aid. Now, if you have been reading ahead in your text, you will know that it takes about a month and a half to make and brew. The first week, we will simply be collecting the ingredients. I am not providing any of them, so it will be like a scavenger hunt. Since this is a fairly complicated potion, you will all be working in pairs. Fear not, for I have already chosen them for you, based on last week's test. In order to make it fair, I have taken the top test scorer and paired them with the lowest test scorer, and so forth. This potion takes a tremendous amount of work, so a lot of time out of class will need to be used. You will find that some ingredients are only available on full moons or rainy days, etcetera. This is to be your midterm exam. If you do not pass this project, you will not pass the class. Now, when I call your name, please sit next to your partner. I am reading these in no specific order."

An uncomfortable feeling rose in the pit of Draco's stomach. He preferred to work alone; partners were usually more trouble than they were worth.

"Miss Brown and Mr. Goyle."

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom."

"Mr. Malfoy and…"

Draco's stomach lurched. Please not, please not…

"Miss Granger."

He knew he should've studied harder for that test.

Hermione had moved her things next to Draco and scowled. "Hey, I'm not any happier about it than you are."

"I don't think that's possible," Malfoy murmured.

"Well, we're going to have to work together if we want to get this potion to turn out right, so we might as well call truce, or at least until this silly project is over."

Malfoy frowned, but remembered his dropping grades. "Agreed." He shook her hand. It was warm and soft.

"So now, we need to collect the ingredients for the first step of the potion. Oooh! Parsnips! I know that Hagrid grows some of those in his garden! We can get those and begin dehydrating them right away!"

Draco sighed. He was not looking forward to spending so much time with Hermione, let alone visiting that lumbering half-giant. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Hermione grab his arm.

"Quick! We need to get there before anyone else finds out about them!"

--

"So yeh want some o' my parsnips, eh? What's in et fer me?"

Draco froze like a statue, terrified of the large man, while Hermione just laughed.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy, just jokin'! I ain't gonna bite yeh or nothin. Come on inside."

Hagrid's chair was so large that Hermione and Draco were able to sit comfortably side by side. All of his other furniture had wet clothing draped over it.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Hagrid quickly apologized, pouring them some tea, "Them baby griffins I got fer me first years got all tangled in me clotheslines, an' I didn't want ter let the poor little blighters get hurt… Yeh two are an odd couple! So how did yeh two get paired up fer the project?"

"I didn't study," Malfoy admitted, and felt sick that he had just let that slip to one of his biggest rivals.

"It's okay. I can help you with anything you don't understand," Hermione said cheerfully while Draco gawked at her. He was about to say something rude, but decided against it. After all, if they didn't work together, neither of them would pass Potions. He could tell how hard Hermione was trying to get along with him, and he had to cooperate.

He gratefully took the tea the large man handed him. It was cold in the cabin, and the warm porcelain mug warmed his hands. "So, I take it you know about the project, then, right, Mr. Hagrid?"

Hagrid's face cracked into a large smile. "O' course I do! After all, the parsnip roots needed fer the potion are only grown in me garden. It's a good thing yeh two got here before the crowd came in. Go on out an' help yerselves. Malfoy? I'd like a word with yeh."

Draco's stomach churned as he watched Hermione walk outside to his garden, carefully observing the plants, deciding which were the best to choose.

"Just a werd o' warnin' to ya," Hagrid's eyes hardened. "Yeh mess with 'Ermione, yeh mess with me."

Malfoy bowed his head, still terrified of the man. "Of course, Sir. It won't happen."

Hagrid looked at the young man with a quizzical expression on his face. Draco looked defeated and he wasn't objecting to him, let alone Hermione. He looked at Malfoy suspiciously, then stepped out of the doorframe. "Well, go ahead, then."

Draco dragged his feet as he slowly met up with Hermione. Her arms were full of roots. She dropped them into a bucket beside her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"That's one thing off the list."

And for the first time in her presence, Draco smiled. She hated to fail more than she hated him. It was quite comical to think about it that way. Maybe her hatred of failing would make this project work after all. He jogged to keep up with her quickened walking pace.

"What's next? I just want to get this bloody project done and over with."

Hermione shot him a cold look. "As do I. The next thing we need to gather are some currants to make juice. Luckily, there is a bush down by the side of the lake."

Malfoy sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought. He jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Pansy panted. "Where have you been? And why are you here with this… _mudblood_?!"

Draco could see Hermione silently fuming out of the corner of his eye, but kept his gaze on his girlfriend. "Project for potions. Snape picked the partners."

"I should hope so," Pansy laughed. She looked over at Hermione, trying to think of something nasty to say, but couldn't think of anything. "Well, at any rate, I'll see you at three in the common room. I have a surprise." She kissed Draco's cheek, glared at Hermione, and trotted off.

Hermione stared at her partner coldly, blinking back tears. "You know, you could've defended me at least a little bit!"

"Hey, I'm your Potions partner, not your boyfriend," Malfoy sneered.

Hermione bit her lip. "And you're not the only one who's glad of that!" She shoved the bucket of parsnip roots in his arms. "And I hope you have a good time doing this part yourself! The roots need to be dehydrated using the… you know what? Figure it out yourself!" She whirled on her heel and stalked off.

Malfoy stared absentmindedly in the bucket and gazed at the trees surrounding the lake. Pansy was sitting under one, clearly hoping to catch his attention, resting her chin in her palm and pretending to look out onto the lake. Draco sighed and joined her.

"Hey." He set down the bucket and sat beside her.

Pansy smiled. "Got rid of that filthy mudblood?"

Draco nodded and lied back in the grass. "This project is going to be taking a lot longer than I thought."

Pansy looked down at him. "Why don't you just ask Snape to switch partners?"

He shook his head. "I can't. At least I'm bound to get a good grade with her as a partner." He detected a glint of jealousy in Pansy's eyes. "I mean, all she does is study."

Pansy nodded. "I suppose." She frowned. Clearly something was bothering her. "You've been hiding something from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Snape told me that you… might get kicked out of Quidditch… because of your grades. Are you not doing your work or something?"

"I just… can't seem to concentrate on anything anymore," he admitted. "I don't really enjoy doing anything anymore, either."

Pansy stroked his light hair. "Something is wrong, then, isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What can I do to help?" she kissed his forehead.

Draco wanted to tell her that maybe they should stop seeing each other, but he held his tongue. "I don't know," he said, feeling defeated.

"You may not think I am watching, but I know you've been like this for some time now."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Since when? How could you tell?"

Pansy blushed and wrung her hands, embarrassed. "You've just been so… cold toward me lately. I really hope it's not me that's bothering you. I love you."

Malfoy's stomach lurched. He wasn't sure what to say. "Um, thank you for being concerned about me." He searched for the right words to say as he awkwardly stared at Pansy.

"Ahem, excuse me."

Draco looked up. Hermione was a few yards away, beet red.

"I'm… sorry. I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry and wondered if you'd like to work on the parsnips together. But if now's a bad time…"

"Draco, remember your grades," Pansy said softly. "Go ahead. I'll see you at three and we can, er… continue… our conversation," She reddened.

He felt bad for her, but accepted her advice anyway. He forced himself to kiss her cheek, gave her hand a playful squeeze and stood up.

**--Sorry about awkward ending place. I couldn't find a good place to stop. New updates soon. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you got that? Now we need to use the knife to dice the dry roots."

Malfoy managed a nod. He was still quite embarrassed about earlier, and accidentally let his emotions show. "What were you apologizing for, anyway?"

Hermione could feel her face turning red. "Well, I know how hard it can be to go against something your friend says. So I guess I can't really hold it against you that you didn't defend me when Pansy called me a mudblood. She is your girlfriend after all; am I correct?"

Draco forced a small smile. "Yeah. We've been together since third year," He added absentmindedly as he chopped his roots. He wasn't sure whether to be proud of this or not. He quickly grabbed more parsnips and began mincing them. It was odd for him, holding a conversation with a person whom he could not stand at all. However, she didn't seem completely unbearable since they started working on the project. He expected this calm to vanish as soon as the project was over. In the meantime, all the conversation was making him rather uncomfortable.

Hermione could tell that something was bothering Malfoy, and she had her hunches. He didn't look too happy with Pansy, even before she interrupted them. She felt a strange sense of pity for him. He was such a cold person, and seemed to lack the ability to love. What a lonely life he must have. Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head. This was Malfoy she was talking about! Of course he was heartless! He had no sympathy or mercy. Hermione immediately began chopping her roots harshly, angry for having such thoughts.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked at her partner, shocked. Had he ever voluntarily called her anything other than a mudblood? He looked at her innocently with his grey eyes. "Are they supposed to look like this?"

Hermione glanced at his perfectly chopped roots. "Yeah, they're fine," she snapped, still upset from her previous thoughts.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Okay, whatever." He observed his partner mutilating her own vegetables angrily, but decided not to say anything. He continued on another batch of parsnips. He looked up and saw that Hermione was watching her. Not with an angry look on her face, but rather an almost curious look. He didn't know why, but he was instinctively flattered and pretended not to notice. Draco could feel her eyes beating down upon him, and it made him rather uncomfortable. Finally he looked up, face flushed.

"What?! Am I doing it wrong or something?!"

"No, not at all," Hermione rested her chin in her palm and looked down at his roots. "You just have a really good technique, is all."

Typical Hermione. Malfoy bit back a smile. "Not as stupid as I look, huh, Granger?" He couldn't resist taunting her.

"I suppose not," a smile played at her lips. "Then perhaps you could do mine, too." She was shocked when he actually took the remaining roots in front of her and began chopping them obediently.

It was then that Hermione understood. Malfoy was starving for a little encouragement. In anything. She looked at him again with that strange sense of sadness. The reason he had never loved was because he didn't understand what it was. That's why he was so bothered when Pansy told him that she loved him. Because he didn't love her back. Hermione reddened. She was positive she wasn't supposed to have heard that. Why did she care anyway?! _Well, if he is in a bad mood, then our project isn't going to go smoothly_, Hermione reasoned. She looked back at her partner and noticed he was observing her.

An uncomfortable silence soon followed. Draco watched Hermione, wondering what she could possibly thinking about. She wasn't paying attention to the project. How out of character for her!

The young woman stared back. His grey eyes weren't full of malice or contempt. He was again wearing that curious expression. _I wonder why he keeps staring at me_, Hermione said to herself. _Maybe he needed someone to talk to?_ Why did she care?! It must be that her tendency to sympathize with people was going too far this time. Her friends were one thing. She loved them. And house elves were innocent. She had a duty to feel bad for them. But Malfoy?! She glanced at him once again. He looked so different when he wasn't being surly or rude. His silvery hair fell into his steely grey eyes. He almost looked…

Hermione shook her head and grabbed her potions book, throwing it open. She had never realized how attractive he was, and was extremely embarrassed for finding that out right then. She avoided his bewildered gaze as she flung the book open to the correct page.

"We need to juice the currants," she said hastily, reddening.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, still confused at her strange actions. "Okay." He reached over her shoulder for the bucket and set it between their chairs. They both grabbed instruments resembling stout, blunt poles, and began mashing the small, round fruits.

"You know," Hermione said absentmindedly, "Currants were originated in the Mediterranean, and the word 'currant' is simply a shortening of _raisins de Corauntz , _which is a variant of the old French term _raisins de Corinthe _, which literally translates to 'grapes from Corinth', where they were originally found."

Draco just stared at her, utterly confused. "And I care because….?"

Hermione just realized she was attempting to impress him and bit the inside of her mouth hard as punishment. _Note to self: Sympathy can be a bad thing_. She looked down at the bucket so she wouldn't have to look at him. Seconds later, she found herself staring at him again. He took no notice. Malfoy was busy smashing the small berries, platinum-blond hair shrouding his face.

Draco nearly laughed out loud. He and the mudblood… were actually working together?! Had she just said something educational to him?! Malfoy bit back the urge to laugh in her face. So is this how the Weasel boy felt when he had the mudblood help him with all of his homework? It wasn't so bad. It was actually alright. Malfoy shook his head. No. It was just bearable. Nothing more.

"You know what?"

Draco jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "What?" He preferred to keep their exchange of words to the minimal.

Hermione scrambled for a topic, for the silence was uncomforting. "Um, the, er… They say that it's supposed to rain tomorrow. And that would be the perfect time to collect the rainberry seeds. That's the only time they come out. They have to be kept in water, or they dissolve."

Hermione was disappointed to see Malfoy simply shrug his shoulders and continue mashing the berries.

"You know," Hermione ventured, "This is the first time we have spoken without fighting… that I can remember."

"Congratulations," Malfoy said coldly, turning away.

Something in Hermione snapped. "You know, I've tried to understand you, and I've tried to work with you, but I've had it! You're not making any effort to get along, and I'm sick of trying! I can't say one thing without a surly remark from you! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?!" She glared at Malfoy. "I don't know about you, but I want to pass Potions. And getting along is the only way we're going to manage it. I'm not enjoying this any more than you. I thought we called a truce."

He looked at her, trying to hide the guilt in his face. That was the Malfoy way. Show no emotion. Show no weakness. "Very well." He leaned back over the bucket and continued crushing berries.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I am writing. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you for the support! J**


End file.
